Panels are known that are configured to be assembled by a vertical displacement and to be locked together in a vertical direction and in a horizontal direction. Such panels are disclosed in, e.g., WO2014/182215. A tongue and groove connection locks a first edge of a first panel to a second edge of the second panel. The first and the second edge furthermore comprise a locking element configured to cooperate with a locking groove for locking in the vertical and the horizontal direction.
Embodiments of the present invention address a need to provide an easier assembling and/or an increased locking strength of the panels.